Broken
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: Clarence is broken. Only Amy can fix him they are both 15. My first Clarence fanfic' please don't flame me Oneshot
1. Being broken

**Broken**

 **I've been meaning to write a Clarence one shot for a while now. But since im new to The show the characters might seem a little different.**

Clarence POV

There I stood, watching painfully as their lips connected. There was nothing I could do. I just had to stand there, and see the cold hard truth for myself..

I ran home as tears flooded my eyes. Thankfully the rain hid my sadness. As I walk up stairs I hear my mom calling me, but im too depressed to answer. I open the door to find a usually messy room, surprisingly clean. The only question running through my head is why. For the rest of the night, I lay there, my face soaking in my own tears. Suddenly, as if on an impulse. I make my way to my desk. After pulling out a sheet of paper, I Begin to write.

Writing: Even though you can't hear it, my heart is shattering, crumbling… breaking, but I now realize that he is not to blame for taking you. But I am to blame, for falling in love with you. Now I believe I have lost would I could've had, and what he has gained…. Your heart… I love you…

Yours truly:

Someone broken - note ends

More tears began to fall as I folded the letter. At the time I did not know what to do with it. Soon sleep took over as I laid in my bed, clutching the note desperately into my chest.

…

The next week couldn't be worse every time I saw them together, it painfully reminded me that she, wasn't mine. But i also realized that he never loved her. I noticed the way he ignored her when he is thought I wasn't there, and how he instantly showed affection when he saw me. I still contemplated on if I should give the note to Amy, but that decision was made for me as she saw the note.

"Hey Clarence who's the note for?" Amy asked causing me to smile. No matter how heartbroken I was, I still loved her sweet voice.

"Its actually, f- for you. " I replied sheepishly. My had lingered on hers, causing blush to appear on her face as I gave the note to her. Suddenly her phone rang, and she had to go. Once she was no longer in sight, the tears came tumbling down but I made no sound as I walked home.

Amy POV:

'Somethings been up with Clarence this week. He seemed… pale.' I thought to myself. I shook those thoughts away as I remembered the phone call from Belson. But at the moment, I had it with him. One moment he's kissing me, and the next he's ignoring me like I don't exist. My thoughts wander back to Clarence as I walk to Belson's house. For some reason my thoughts wonder to his smile, and how I love it when he does. Finally I make it to Belson's house.

"Belson, what do you want." I say through the door in an irritated tone.

"What's your problem?" Belson asked, opening the door.

"My problem is you calling me over hear for nothing." I shot back. Now I was mad..

"Ugh, I don't even know why im still going out with you!" He shouted. My eyes grew wide as I heard his words. Only one question ran through my head.

"Why did you try to be my boyfriend. In the first place?!." I asked on the verge of tears, clutching the note in my hand.

"Isn't it obvious, to wipe that stupid grin off of Clarence's face, he's always so Happy all the time, and I used it to my advantage. " Belson answered with a smirk. He spoke as if he accomplished something. I stood there shocked. The realization hit me, the reason Clarence looked different, why Belson kept trying to kiss me. My thoughts now turned to the note. Ran out of the house, ignoring Belson I got the end of the block , and opened the note. Tears ran down my cheeks as I read his words. Hold the note, I ran to Clarence's.

Clarence POV:

There I sat on the couch. My hands covering my face. I don't know why I couldn't stop, but every time I thought of her, I cried. Suddenly I heard a hard knock on the door.

"What do you wa-!" My words were cut off by a soft pair of lips crashing onto mine. I soon realize that Amy is kissing me, and out of pure instinct I kiss back. Neither of us noticing my mom standing right there. Our lips still together, we somehow made our way to the sofa. I stare into her eyes as we pulled away. A look of worry comes over me as I tears running down her face.

"I so sorry, if only I knew." She sobbed, leaning into my chest.

"It's ok." I whisper as I lift her chin. Slowly our lips connect.

My heart was being rebuilt, piece by piece.

"I-I love you too. " She whispered our lips came together once more. I was no longer broken. I had been fixed by what I had sought out to find. Her love. The kiss was suddenly interrupted by the squeal of Clarence's mom.

"Omg, Im so happy for you guys." She exclaimed. Taking a picture of us as Amy leaned her head into my chest.

The End.

 **Thanks for reading. I know you probably hate this but I had to. I love this ship. Anyways please Fav, and review**

 **Hakiashi out XD!**


	2. Love's return

**Love's Return**

 **Im back with another chapter to this story, making it a 2 shot. Shout out to TheButtercupPrincess for inspiring me to write this. Now without further ado, here is chapter 2 (hee hee I rhymed)**

 **Clarence POV:**

There I stood, shocked to see her after so long. Amy Gill, beautiful in every way.

"C-Clarence!" She whispered, a smile instantly appearing on her face. We had not seen each other since she was sent to summer camp.

"Clarence!" She exclaimed tackling me to the ground. We stayed in each others embrace.

"I missed you." I sighed, sitting up. We stared into each others eyes. Slowly, our face drew closer to each other. We were mere millimeters apart. My eyes closed for a brief second.

"Oh my gosh Amy!" Ashley exclaimed running over to the two.

"I haven't seen you in forever! " She shouted, squeezing Amy. She then turned to Clarence, her smile not wavering.

"Hey Clarence, sorry to steal her away from you, but it's a girl thing." Ashley explained as she began to walk away with Amy. He laughed at the irony of it all. No one had knew of there relationship that started in the beginning of summer. But Ashley spoke as If she saw everything.

 **No One POV:**

The next day, there was a party to celebrate her return, but she never came.

"Where is she, the party started 30 mins ago!" Exclaimed Jeff. Everyone looked confused as to why Amy hadn't shown up.

"Well lets look for her. " Kimby suggested, heading towards the door. Everyone following suit. They had searched the park, her house, heck even the Pizza shack, but she was no where to be found.

"Hey, guys come to think of it, where's Clarence, he wouldn't dare miss the chance to see Amy." Jeff said, sparking conversation between everyone in the group.

"Hey, we haven't checked that giant rock yet." Sumo noted, and soon everyone was running to the woods. Once the Erratic was in view, they were relieved to find Amy sitting a top the gigantic stone, staring at the town. Jeff was about to call out to her, but was shushed by Belson.

"I got this." Belson whispered with a smirk. (Btw there are like 10 kids with them) Belson slowly climbed the rock, in hopes of surprising his girlfriend, for he, nor the others didn't know that they weren't even together anymore.

"Well, well if it isn't the red head her self." Belson said smirking, as he tried to kiss Amy, only to be pushed away harshly.

"Belson, you're the last person I wanna see right now, and if you'd excuse me, im waiting on my boyfriend!" Amy exclaimed backing away from him. Everyone below was shocked.

"Wait if it isn't Belson, who is it? " Jeff asked to no one in Particular. Suddenly, as if on cue, Clarence made it to the top of the erratic.

"Clarence!" Amy called out, completely forgetting that Belson was even there. Clarence ran up to her, catching her in a tight embrace. They stared at each other, and before you knew it, their lips came together.

"Hey wha-." Belson was cut off by Clarence raising a finger, signaling him to wait. Why he complied, was beyond him. The two pulled away from each other slowly, staring into each other.

"Oh, hey Belson what are you do-!" Clarence himself was cut off by Amy Covering his lips with hers. In the midst of that, everyone on the ground stood, shocked even, more. Not even Jeff could wrap his head around the scene before him. Belson immediately climbed down, once their little make out session began. Kimby aimed a camera at the couple, and snapped a picture.

"Now I have the perfect black mail." She whispered to herself, as she ran off with the others leaving the two alone. Clarence, and Amy both pulled back slightly panting.

"Took ya long enough." Amy smirk as she neared Clarence.

"Heh, well yeah…" Clarence trailed off blushing, before Amy captured his lips…..again…

 **The true end…..**

 **Thanks for reading, and let me know if you found the painfully obvious reference in there. Please fave, and Review**

 **Hakiashi out XD!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my fanfiction followers**

 **Sadly my account has been hacked so I will be making a new one, and reposting all my older stories it will go by the name "Kitaru The Ark Angel"**


End file.
